I'm Not That Girl
by Zohh
Summary: [Song Fic] Don't wish, don't start.  Wishing only wounds the heart.  [One sided Tokka]


I know, I really should be updating 'Lost In a Forest', but I just _had_ to write this song-fic! I've had the idea for almost a month now, and I needed to get out of my system. So, here it is!

--

Song: _I'm Not That Girl_ from the musical _WICKED_

* * *

Toph sighed.

Aang and Katara were off by the lake 'splashing in the water' as she liked to put it. Sokka, well, he and Suki went looking for food this morning, and still hadn't returned. It was nearly sunset now.

She had managed to get in a little Earth Bending with Aang, but now it was just her, Momo, and Appa. Toph normally would never have resorted to this, but she knew that Aang did all of the time.

She leaned back, resting her head on Appa, and sighed once more.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

"Why is it that my life is never how I want it?" Toph asked aloud, causing Momo to jump a little. "I'm only ever noticed for my Earth Bending, and nothing else!"

And she was right. It would be nearly impossible to try and get the fact that Toph was a girl through Sokka's thick head. He only thought of her as an annoying twelve year old master Earth Bender.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Toph closed her eyes, and thought about how she would never really get what she wanted.

She wanted to be noticed not only for her power and strength, but for who she really was. She wanted Sokka to notice her.

But, it would never happen, not in a million years. Zuko could ambush them and actually defeat them, and it still wouldn't happen, for Sokka had Suki. No matter how many times something happened between the two of them, causing Toph to actually blush.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

Toph would do all she could to make Sokka understand who she was, where she stood. She longed to shout, "Look at me! I'm a girl too!" Though, knowing very well that Sokka would much rather be with Suki. She was the one for Sokka; Suki was competent enough to handle him. She was the perfect girl for Sokka, she had managed to comprehend what goes on in his head.

Toph couldn't do much, though. She didn't want to end up like Aang, making a fool of herself just so someone would notice her. Katara already knew who Aang was, she could lock eyes with Aang and smile, and be able to understand everything.

But Sokka, even though with every time he looked at her, and Toph could feel him through the ground staring at her, she knew that it didn't mean a thing. With every touch, mostly Sokka grabbing her in a fight, Toph could feel her arm where Sokka was touching go numb.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl..._

"I shouldn't be getting my hopes up." Toph concluded, rubbing Appa's soft fur from behind her.

Appa gave a comforting roar, one that he would always give Aang when he was troubled. But now, now it was Toph's turn.

"Even in my sightless dreams, I shouldn't go too far." Toph said quietly. "I'm only hurting myself."

If only Toph could go back to when she first joined Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Before she felt invisible towards Sokka.

Toph may have been born into a rich family, but she just wasn't born right for Sokka.

He loves Suki, and not her.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

Toph breathed in heavily, brushed Momo off of her stomach, and rolled over; drifting into a sorrowful slumber.

_I'm not that girl. . ._

* * *

I was listen to WICKED, as I do almost daily, and I just knew this song would be perfect. I happen to really like how it came out, but I could also use some constructive criticism. Please, tell me what you think. ) 


End file.
